


let’s make it this (a water like a billion stars)

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Firefighters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ride Your Wave AU, Strangers to Lovers, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Surfing, Tags May Change, beach au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: When Suga moves to a seaside town to pursue oceanography and indulge in his love for surfing, he doesn't expect to get his life saved by a gorgeous firefighter. A Ride Your Wave AU.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	let’s make it this (a water like a billion stars)

Suga can see the ocean from his apartment. The ocean is a beautiful woman, a wonderful place—she has long been Suga's home, Suga's source of peace and happiness in the world. Suga has long loved the sea for her beauty, her serenity, and her fine details are especially prominent today.  In the brilliant light of summer, the ocean gleams varying shades of turquoise and sea green and the glitter is constant in the sun. The shimmering surface looks like glass from the apartment, though the last two days that Suga's spent in the ocean begs to differ.

It's another perfect day, he decides, turning away from the open window and ambling past his towers of boxes into the kitchen, where he's cooking his omurice brunch. It’s not the best, but it's definitely better than his prior attempts: for one, it's not burnt, and neither is it falling apart. Suga counts this as a success: perhaps he really can get better at cooking. 

Now, for the difficult part: he carefully shifts the omelet onto his plate with a wooden spoon and it wobbles on the rice, before falling over. Suga sighs—maybe next time. At least he succeeded in not burning it.

Suga sets his plate down on a small table in between his towers of belongings, inhaling the scent of non-burned food (for once) and the outside ocean breeze. The sound of the wind and waves follow the breeze in, and it surrounds the apartment in a serenity that Suga rarely gets to enjoy. Definitely a perfect day.

"Thanks for the meal!" he sings to himself and stabs a fork into the omurice. It's good, but he's tasted better. At least it's edible, he encourages.

It's only out of his peripheral that he sees the tower of boxes behind him wobble and he curses, dropping his fork with a clatter, to push up the wobbling tower.  Honestly, it's probably a safety hazard to have so many box towers in his apartment, but Suga had spent his first two days on the beach with his surfboard and anyway: with such beautiful days and the inviting sea, why would he want to stay indoors and unpack?

His phone begins to ring as the tower opposite of him begins to topple and Suga swears underneath his breath, cursing himself for not unpacking the last two days. He stretches out towards his phone with his free hand and answers the ringing call.

"Hey mom!" Suga says as cheerfully as he can.

"Koushi! How are you settling in? Are you liking it alright?"

Suga forces a laugh and mumbles another swear word as he pushes up the tower of boxes. "Fine! It's great!"

"Ah, that's good! Are you cooking alright? How's work coming along?"

"Yep, yep! Work is fine, steady. Got lost a few times, but otherwise, it's great!" Suga momentarily forgets his excess box plight, recalling earlier that morning about a kindly young man with a shaved head from the fire station, giving him directions on where to go. "People are really nice here! I'm sure I'll be fine!"

"Eat properly, Koushi! Don't forget to go to work and don't surf all the time! Make some friends!"

"Will do!" he chimes, and his eyes catch on the far end tower, about to crash to the floor. "Ah, I gotta go! Talk to you later!"

"Alright, bye Kou-chan!"

The phone clicks and the tower crashes to the ground. Suga lets out a groan. Maybe it's time for him to start unpacking.

— 

It's evening when Suga finishes the first tower of boxes. The sun has long faded beneath the sea, with the rising moon now reflecting over the luminescent blue of the waters and the gleaming stars gleam dotting the night-blue sky.

Outside his window, fireworks erupt overhead in bursts of color and light, illuminating the darkened skies. It's almost like a welcome, Suga thinks as he crawls into his bed. Despite the noise outside, he finds himself drifting off, eyelids fluttering closed.

He's not sure when he's awakened, or how long he sleeps, but he hears the shouting before he smells the smoke. 

"Fire!" someone shouts from outside and there's the thudding of footsteps outside his door. 

The word 'fire' shoots Suga out of bed and he's darting around the apartment, grabbing possessions at random and shoving them into a bag. "Phone, keys, charger..." he mumbles as he reaches for the doorknob and looks back at his small, cramped room. 

His eyes catch on his surfboard, leaning again the wall, and in a split-second decision, he grabs it and runs out.

The moment Suga opens the door, he's immediately bombarded by the heavy scent of smoke and the itchy cloudiness of it. There's fire creeping up the stairs leading down to the ground floor and he curses underneath his breath. One escape route closed. 

He looks up at the stairs to the roof: clear. Without hesitation, Suga hoists his surfboard over his head and sprints up the stairs, taking them in twos. He thankfully doesn't trip as he unlocks the door to the rooftop and runs to the edge of the building.

"Help!" he yells, waving his arms. Below, he sees the firefighters pointing at him and they rush to grab a lift to help him down.

The wait for help isn't long; the firefighter's lift lands on the edge of the rooftop, just as the rooftop door bursts open, more firefighters flooding in.

"C'mon!" The shout comes from the lift and Suga instinctively turns towards the voice. The adrenaline rush has already gotten his heartbeat to accelerate an insane amount and with this fireman? His heart pounds a little harder.

Just beneath the mask, Suga can see tanned skin and a strong jawline and kind, dark eyes and  _ wow. _ This really isn't the time to have a rom-com movie meet-cute with a firefighter.

"Take my hand," the firefighter calls, hand outstretched and his voice husky low. 

"Can I take my board with me?" Suga blurts out, before feeling a flush creep across his cheeks because he really cannot hold his damn tongue around beautiful young men.

He swears he sees the firefighter grin underneath the mask.

"Yeah, of course you can," the firefighter responds, his voice slightly amused, and Suga can't help but beam as he takes the extended hand. 

— 

They reach the ground within minutes. The firefighter helps Suga off carefully, before carefully passing him the surfboard, peering at it curiously.

"Does it mean a lot to you?" the firefighter asks quietly, and Suga nods, feeling warm as he accepts the board, gripping it close to his chest.

"Yeah. I've been had it since forever," he says, running a hand over the smooth surface. "I almost thought about leaving it behind, but...I couldn't."

The firefighter smiles kindly at him, his dark eyes warm with an emotion Suga can’t place. "I understand. If it was something I loved, I wouldn't have been able to leave it behind either."

"Oi Daichi!" a voice cuts through the serenity of the calm, marching past them to rap his knuckles against the firefighter's—Daichi's—helmet. "What'd you bring down the board for?! You know better—no personal belongings on the lift!"

There's a chuckle from Daichi and he carefully removes the helmet from his head, turning over one shoulder to shout back, "Sorry Chief!"

He shoots a sheepish grin at Suga, the rising apology on his tongue dies in an instant because  _ wow. _ Suga's heart flutters just a little more and it’s not from the post-fire rescue adrenaline.

The firefighter, Daichi, is absolutely goddamn gorgeous. He has the strong, sharp cut jawline Suga had seen through the mask and the beach tanned skin and his eyes are warm and kind and oh so sweet. 

Suga's never really had one of those love-at-first-sight moments before, but he thinks that this feeling might be it.

"You alright there?" Daichi queries awkwardly, his steady gaze shifting into one of concern and Suga waves him off with a laugh, feeling his blush darken.

"Ah! The name's Sugawara Koushi, and I'm—uh...doing great! Absolutely perfect!" he rambles and to his delight, Daichi lets out a rumbly laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san." He offers Suga a tentative hand, his smile sweet and stupidly heart-melting. "Sawamura Daichi, but you can call me Daichi."

"Then call me Suga." Suga shakes his hand, and he feels his neck and ears darken further to match the blush in his cheeks. Honestly, what the hell? Suga hasn’t been a dopey sixteen-year-old in love since forever, but this absolute  _ hunk  _ of a fireman is making him feel like one.

"Suga," Daichi repeats softly and an even broader smile breaks out across his face. "Cute."

Cute. Cute.  _ Cute. _ Suga's brain wants to explode and die.

"Uh...thank you?" he offers shakily, his thoughts now working in overdrive because oh my  _ god, _ he called Suga cute.

Daichi's broad smile softens into a shy one and he glances away, scratching the back of his neck shyly. "Was that awkward?"

"No!" The word flies out of Suga's mouth before he can stop it, and he blushes again, before adding, "No, it wasn't awkward."

Daichi's eyes brighten considerably and if Suga isn't mistaken, he thinks he sees a blush across Daichi's cheeks too. "That's good! Because I...uh..." his voice tapers off slightly, before he regains his confidence. "I was wondering if you would teach me how to surf tomorrow!"

Suga blinks once, twice. Teach super cute firefighter, yet total  _ stranger _ Sawamura Daichi, how to surf? He's certainly never received a request like this before, and especially not from someone as adorably cute and gorgeous as Daichi. 

"Okay," he says and it's worth the storm in his heart when he sees the brilliant smile that crosses Daichi's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes to the amazing [@synostars](https://twitter.com/synostars) for being a wonderful friend and inspiring me to write this fic <3 happy birthday!! also, huge thanks to the lovely [Omu](https://yumenofude.tumblr.com/) for doing a read through, even though they had no idea what it was about LOL
> 
> and of course, thank you all for reading!! <3 
> 
> \--
> 
> catch me [@tumblr](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/) & [@twitter](https://twitter.com/kiroiimye) !!


End file.
